Time Heals
by Azkadellio
Summary: On a normal day, something abnormal happens to Jade, leading her to having to rest in the hospital for a bit. While there, she gets a visitor she didn't expect. Happy birthday Invader Johnny.


**Birthday gift/one-shot for Invader Johnny. Hope you like it, and happy birthday man.**

**Warning: Some parts might not be humanly possible. I'm not a doctor, and I don't know biology or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_'VicTORious' _****or any characters.**

**No POV**

Tuesedays are usually boring days to Jade West. Still early in the week and still too far from the weekend. On most Summer Tuesdays, she hangs around her house or Cat's apartment and torment the kids she and Sam babysit. Today, she regretted not doing that because of one thing.

"Just do the damn surgery! These questions are pissing me off!" Jade yells to the now frightened doctor after he finished telling her about how bad the break is and that she might need surgery to repair the damage.

Earlier in the day, the youngest West decided to head to the park to work on her latest play, hoping the scenery and annoying people would help get her to write her brand of horror. Her plan worked, for the most part, until she slipped in unseen dog excrement that no one bothered to clean up and slammed her leg, knee first, onto the concrete barrier separating the sidewalk from the parking area. After yelling at passerbys to call an ambulance, and promising to broil the 'brave' (dumb) soul who dared attempt to take some upskirt pics of her, she was loaded into ambulance, unable to focus on the medic's words of comfort.

"About damn time." Jade growls as she's led to surgery an hour after being brought in, the pain meds they gave her helping the pain, but not her mood.

The surgery itself takes, at most, an hour due to removing bone chips shown in the X-ray taken when she was brought in (under Jade's own insistence) after a witness commented known broken glass bottles around the park and the cracking sound they heard when Jade hit the ground. Waking up after is a different story thanks to the slightly higher than average dose to put Jade under, the doctor remembering Jade from the Puka fish incident a couple of years prior.

"Good. You're awake." A nurse says as she checks Jade's vitals when she sees Jade stirring.

"Really? Damn. I was hoping I died so my family could sue this place." Jade says with a deadpan. Sitting up, much to the nurse's protest, she looks around. "So, any idea how I shattered my knee hitting a sidewalk?" She asks, trying to shake off the drug-induced slumber.

"You hit more than your knee." The nurse answers as she gets Jade a paper cup full of water. "The impact shattered your knee, thanks to the force of the fall, but twisting your leg the way you did, somehow, broke your leg, snapping it a few inches below the knee."

"WHAT?!" Jade yells, fully awake. "How is that even possible?" She asks, glaring at the nurse.

"We don't know." The nurse answers, jumping back from Jade's glare.

After that, the nurse leaves, letting Jade rest after what she heard.

The next morning, as the doctor checks her stitches, he informs her that her father, while on the phone to tell him what happened, paid the hospital bill before hanging up. "Who else was called?" Jade asks, shocking the doctor with how uneffected she was to hear her father doesn't seem to care she's in the hospital or why.

"Your mother and a couple of people from your school." The doctor answers, not looking to press into her family life. "The guidance counselor said he'd tell your friends when visiting hours are." He says before leaving.

"Great. Wonder how fast that'll spread around school." Jade says to herself, closing her eyes to rest.

Waking up the next day, Jade half-expected to see Cat or Beck, even though the Goth and Canadian broke up a few months ago, sitting or standing around her bed. Instead, she wakes up to a different nurse than before checking her vitals.

The next few days are the same, with Jade waking up to either a nurse or doctor, the latter of which informing her of her progress on her healing. "As long as you keep this up, you'll be out of her within the next few days." The doctor tells her as a nurse comes in with her 'breakfast'.

"Stupid question, but how are you feeling?" Jade hears from the doorway a few minutes after finishing her food. Looking up, she's a little surprised to see Tori walking towards the right side of the bed.

"What are you doing here, Vega?" Jade asks, glaring at the half-Latina. "Here to get some info before you tell everyone at school that big bad Jade West broke her leg?" She asks with a warning growl.

"I just came to see how you were, nothing else." Tori says, stopping a few feet away from Jade. "Has anyone else been here to visit you yet?" She asks, keeping her distance.

"Oh, yeah." Jade says with a strong tone of sarcasm. "I've had so many visitors, I barely had a chance to sleep." She says with a wide smile.

"No need to be so sarcastic, Jade." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "Cat hasn't shown up yet? Lane told us a few days ago." She asks, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"No, no one. And what took you so long?" Jade asks, staring at her.

"You haven't heard?" Tori asks, somewhat surprised. "Beck's doing a play at school and he was having auditions over the last few days in the Black Box Theater."

"News to me, Vega. What, you wanting to make sure I won't ruin your main role?" Jade asks, leaning back.

"No, I didn't audition. I joined the lighting crew." Tori answers, surprising Jade. "Cat and Andre got the main roles, Beck's doing directing and producing, Andre's also doing the music, and Robbie's doing tech." She informs.

"Why the hell would you do that? Why pass up being the star?" Jade asks, staring at the tanned teen.

"I didn't feel like it." Tori shrugs.

For the next hour, Jade somewhat breaks character and talks to Tori, getting caught up on things between their friends at school. After Tori leaves, Jade stares at the doorway, not knowing why she lowered her guard and essentially gossiped.

Though she never wanted Tori to be the one visiting her, by the end of her stay in the hospital, she was looking forward to when Tori would visit, giving her some entertainment for the days she's resting until her release.

Though nowhere near being actual friends when Jade gets released, Tori was the one to come pick her up since Tori finally managed to her her driver's license, without incidents, and Jade can't driver herself until she gets the cast removed down the line. "How's the play coming?" Jade asks as Tori helps her into the used Suzuki SX4 her parents got her as an early graduation/finally passing her driver's test gift.

"Sinjin joined the sound crew, and like before, kept messing with the sounds." Tori says before walking over to the driver's side and getting in. "And Trina somehow blackmailed Beck into joining the cast, so I've started keeping industrial sized containers of migraine medicine nearby for everyone to use." She says, starting her car.

"You do know Beck and Trina have been sleeping together for a few weeks now, right?" Jade asks Tori as she pulls out of the parking space, laughing at the shocked look on Tori's face.

"WHAT!?" Tori says, staring at the Goth. "What do you mean they're sleeping together?" She asks as she leaves the parking lot, keeping her attention ahead with bits of it on her passenger.

"Yeah. A little over a month after we broke up, I caught Beck in his RV with Trina. Got to say, as annoying as she is, your sister's got a nice body." Jade says, laughing at the stunned/grossed out look on Tori's face.

"Ew." Tori says, not liking the image Jade put in her mind.

**This is it for this one. There will be a part two, but it won't be out for a few weeks.**

**Not my best I feel, and I stupidly rushed myself with the part between Tori's first visit to Jade's release.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and happy birthday Johnny.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
